Sakura meets Winx then X-men then Star wars and more
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: When the great ninja war happened, Sakura was a medic at the time but when Naruto come along to end the war but instead he was killed by the hands of Sasuke. Right before Naruto dies he sealed the nine tailed fox demon into Sakura, knowing that she'll be able to control it's power. Sakura journey is only the beginning. I own nothing. ON HOLD PERMANENTLY!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the story and Berg.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN: if you seen the shows then you know what the characters look like, for those who haven't then go and watch them.**

 **AN: If you seen animals like tigers or any animals then you know what they look like for those who haven't go online and you'll find pictures.**

 **AN: Sakura super costume is black jump suit and has a white wolf mask.**

 **AN: this a Sakura, and Ahsoka pairing.**

 **AN: Please understand that I do multiple crossings and if they suck then go and read a different story**

 **AN: No Prolong,straight to the story**

 **Chapter 1: Sakura meets Winx Club then meets X-men then Meets the star wars the clone wars**

When the great ninja war happened, Sakura was a medic at the time but when Naruto come along to end the war but instead he was killed by the hands of Sasuke. Right before Naruto dies he sealed the nine tailed fox demon into Sakura, knowing that she'll be able to control it's power. Sakura is thinking about Naruto and decides to stop the bad guys.

The wars ends but Sakura had to leave her home world when it was completely destroyed by all of the evil and made the core unbalance causing the planet to become unlivable for her, even through she's has the nine tailed fox in her. Naruto, I never told you how much I love you, I'm sorry thinks Sakura, from this day on I will live my life with no regrets and try to accept everyone that's a promise said Sakura to herself.

Sakura senses some dark magic and Sakura sees a black guy trying to closes the black circle that was asset a trap by the wizards of the black circle, but nothing is working. Sakura sees that it must be sealed into something and she remembers having a ring Naruto give her that can seal away every single thing. Nabu, what's going on, why isn't working? asked Layla, it's not working because he doesn't have enough power said Sakura walking past everyone.

Who are you? asked Flora, the name is Sakura said Sakura and she walks up to the black circle and pulls out the ring Naruto give her. I call upon this ring to seal away the darkness and bring light back into this world said Sakura as tears start coming from her eyes. The ring works and seals the circle, thanks for the helped said Nabu. Whatever, I'm out of here and here is the ring said Sakura and she walks away.

Wait, why are you crying? asked Roxy, it doesn't concern you said Sakura and she leaves. Who was she? asked Bloom, all we got was her name which is Sakura said Roxy. To Sakura at a cliff side on the island, Naruto I miss you so much thinks Sakura. The winx sees Sakura hanging at the cliff side looking down, Sakura then begins to cry for all of her people that was killed off by the bad guys. Why is she crying? asked Roxy, I don't know but it's not like she lost her mother or parents said Musa.

The winx get off of the island and Sakura walks on the water towards Gardenia. The winx do there last concert when Sasuke appears and attacks everyone. Winx, lets transform said Bloom and all of them transforms. They attack Sasuke but nothing is working on him until Sakura does a fire ball justu and it nearly hits him. Sasuke, what are you doing here? asked Sakura, I'm here to kill you said Sasuke. Go on ahead and try to, I won't hold back and I'll get my revenge even if it costs me my life said Sakura in a cold tone. Revenge, for what? asked Sasuke, for Naruto my love that I never got confess my feeling to said Sakura.

Sakura, you feel in love with that loser said Sasuke, yes and I won't let you hurt anybody else said Sakura as she gets into her fighting stances. You think you can stop me try this; great ball fire justu said Sasuke, as the ball is about to hit Sakura, she pulls out her sword and slices the great fire ball justu in half, is that all you got? asked Sakura. Nope, multi-shadow clone justu said Sasuke and the clones attack Sakura. Sakura attacks the clones but the clones over power her and she calls upon the nine tailed fox's power. Sakura then punches the ground and it cracks causing Sasuke's clones to be destroyed. This isn't over, I'll be back to kill you for everything said Sasuke, I'll be waiting and I'll kill you for destroying the entire planet and making it unlivable for me said Sakura.

With that said Sasuke leaves, Sakura starts to leave when the Winx stands in front to block her from leaving. Hold up, what's going on? asked Bloom, something that doesn't concern you said Sakura and she pulls a smoke pellet and let's it hit the floor and she disappears. What the hell? asked Roxy, it looks like we have two new enemies said Bloom. The next day, Sakura is at the park thinking. Naruto, what due I do, Sasuke's back and I'm sacred that he'll team up with some other bad guys thinks Sakura. That is when the wind blows towards the Love and Pet store that is across from the park, you want me to join the winx said Sakura. When the wind stops for a second and it then continues to blow towards the Love and Pet shop.

Sakura knocks on the door, it's you said Musa and gets into attack stance. I'm not here to attack but to ask you for help said Sakura, what do you want? asked Stella. That guy you saw yesterday was a former teammate of mine that turned evil and I'm sacred that he might join another team of villains to destroy me and I want to stop him even if it costs me my life said Sakura.

Who was that guy that attack us? asked Bloom, that was Sasuke and he was a teammate but he betrayed my village said Sakura. Why did he betrayed the village? asked Musa, he wanted revenge for the death of his entire clan said Sakura. Wow said Flora, I may not understand where his coming from but I lost my parents when I was a three year old when a nine tailed fox attack my village and the paw of the beast landed on my parents, I saw it happened but I pretended to have my memories erase said Sakura.

Why did you pretend to lose your memories? asked Bloom, in my world if you see something that is a secret you are put to death said Sakura. That sounds harsh said Flora, well it is if it hadn't been for the fifth hokage I would more likely be dead said Sakura. Why?asked Bloom, on my home world if you broke any rules you are sentence to death or exiled and I was close to being put to death if it hadn't been for her and I want to avenger her said Sakura.

I'm sorry but we don't do revenge said Bloom, I know but if you knew where I was coming from then you would want him dead said Sakura. what do you mean? asked Bloom, it doesn't concern you said Sakura and she runs out of the shop. Wait, don't go said Musa, Sakura keeps on running as tears appears in her eyes.

Bloom, why don't we do revenge? asked Musa, if we did revenge then we are no better then them said Bloom. She come to us for help said Musa, are we just going to turn Sakura down? asked Layla. Yes, because she wants revenge and she is no better then him said Bloom, please we need to help her said Layla. Look Winx, my answer is no said Bloom, we understand but why not try to stop her from getting revenge said Tecna. Tecna, that's a great idea but we must capture her and take her as a prisoner said Bloom.

Bloom, are you sure that is a good idea? asked Flora, I'm not sure but she must be stop so she doesn't become evil said Bloom. To Sakura in her cave, Naruto I did what you wanted and they won't help me since I want revenge thinks Sakura. I just don't know what to do anymore said Sakura to herself, Sakura walks outside of her cave and is looking down on Gardenia and sees some bad people robbing a bank and Sakura smirks.

I know what I'm going to do and that is to become a hero and forget my revenge thinks Sakura, Sakura puts on her Anbu uniform and has a wolf mask on and she becomes Wolf the superhero. One day the winx club are looking for Sakura when they hear the news about the newest superhero Wolf. I really want to meet this new superhero said Stella, Stella we can't because we don't even know who she is said Flora. The winx club decided to take a look in the woods of Gardenia, that is when Sakura walks out of her cave.

Sakura, we finally found you said Bloom, huh what's going on? asked Sakura. We are here to stop you from getting revenge said Musa, Revenge? asked Sakura. That is when a siren goes off and only the superhero Wolf can hear it. Sakura puts her hands to her ears, I'm sorry but this conversation will have to wait until tomorrow since something come up see ya around said Sakura as she throws a smoke pellet and disappears.

To Sakura aka Wolf, Wolf thanks for the help said one of police officer. No problem, will see ya around said Wolf/ Sakura, Sakura returns to the cave. The winx club are still at the cave, who are you? asked Stella. My name is Wolf said Wolf/ Sakura, as in the new superhero? asked Flora. Yep, why are you guys at my cave? asked Wolf/ Sakura, we're waiting for Sakura said Bloom. Sakura, is over there said Wolf/Sakura pointing to a different cave with a shadow clone that looks like Sakura standing outside of a different cave.

The winx head towards the other cave but Tecna does a scan on Sakura and finds out that it's a clone. We have been tricked said Tecna, the winx turns to look at Wolf when they see the real Sakura standing behind them. Sakura, where's wolf? asked Roxy, Who is Wolf? asked Sakura. Sakura, please tell us where Wolf is or we will be force to take you as a prisoner said Bloom.

I'm sorry but you won't be taking me said Sakura and she preforms a fireball justu. The winx dodge it but Sakura disappears. Where did she go? asked Stella, how should we know you big dumb headed blonde said Musa.(AN: No offense to Blondes.) Sakura is watching them from inside the cave and has a memory of the team 7 and tears start to appear in her eyes. We need to find her so she can give us information on Wolf said Bloom, Sakura makes a clone and orders it to run so the winx can follow it while she escapes.

The clone runs and the winx follow it and the real Sakura at the cave makes a run for winx catches up with the clone and Tecna does a scan and face palms, this is a clone said Tecna. That means the real Sakura was at the cave and is now gone said Musa. To Sakura, Sakura is in Bayville in her superhero uniform, when Rogue runs right into Sakura. What's wrong dear? asked Sakura, I was attacked by the X-men said Rogue.

The who? asked Sakura, them said Rogue pointing to the X-men. Please, we don't mean any harm said Scott, how do I know that you won't attack me? asked Rogue. You got to be kidding me, your running from weaklings said Sakura,hey said Kitty. This is such a drag, I could be at my house getting ready for bed but I heard fighting and I got curious said Sakura.

Wait, what is your name? asked Rogue, my name is Wolf said Wolf/Sakura. Wolf, are you like Wolverine? asked Kitty, nope I took that name since it was a good name and I have great hearing said Wolf. Are you Mutant? asked Jean, what's a mutant? asked Sakura. Mutants are people who are born with powers said Jean, I don't know said Sakura. How can you not know if your a mutant or not? asked Kitty, I do have powers but I rarely use them anymore so I'm a hero that fights with weapons and I'm out of here said Wolf and she throw a smoke pellet and disappears.

Rogue, we are sorry if we did anything to sacred you said Storm, it's okay I was sacred but when I ran into Wolf I saw some of her memories and they weren't good memories said Rogue, what do you mean?asked Kitty,some of her memories are of death of a love ones and wanting revenge said Rogue. We have to find her and stop her said Jean, how can we stop her if she wants revenge? asked Kitty.

I don't know but if we do see her again, we will stop her said Rogue, Sakura is watching them and has a smile and she leaves heading back to Gardenia. The winx club keep on searching for Sakura but they have to return to magix in two hours. Sakura make it to Gardenia within the hour and runs into Bloom.(AN: Sakura is not in her superhero uniform.) There you are, don't fight with me and let me take you in said Bloom, why would I let you take me in? asked Sakura.

I want to stop you from wanting revenge and turning evil said Bloom, my revenge will have to wait for awhile, plus right now I have a secret life said Sakura. What? asked Bloom, I'll see ya later said Sakura. Bloom does a spell and it hits Sakura. The spell knocks out Sakura, Winx I have great news said Bloom when she called the others on her cell phone.

What's the great news?asked Stella, I have finally capture Sakura said Bloom. That's great said Stella, Bloom hangs up the phone and carries Sakura to love and pet. Once Bloom enters the store, the winx find rope and tie Sakura up. Sakura's hands are behind her back while her legs are tied together, Sakura comes to and notices that she is tied up but remembers that she can get out of the ropes by calling upon the nine tailed fox demon power.

Sakura calls upon the nine tailed fox demon's power and burns the rope off. As soon the rope is burned off, the winx cub come in to see if Sakura has awaken. Sakura looks at them and gets into fight stance when a siren goes off and Sakura puts her hands to her head. Sakura, are you okay? asked Bloom, I'm fine I have to go said Sakura and is looking for her ninja pouch bag.

Looking for something said Layla, alright I'll tell you why I'm putting my revenge on hold if you give me my ninja stuff back said Sakura. Why should we? asked Musa, if you don't then the bad guys could hurt some innocent people said Sakura. Why would care about the innocent people? asked Layla, because I'm Wolf the new superhero said Sakura.

your Wolf the new superhero? asked Bloom, yes said Sakura. How did you become the hero? asked Bloom, I was looking down on Gardenia and saw tons of innocent people being hurt and decided to do something about it and become the hero Wolf said Sakura. Sakura, here is your ninja stuff said Bloom as she hands back Sakura's ninja stuff back to her.

Thanks said Sakura and she pulls out a scroll and enters it and comes out as Wolf the superhero.(AN: When Sakura entered the scroll she was changing from her regular clothes in her superhero costume.) Sakura, is that you? asked Flora, it's me said Sakura. Sakura, we're sorry said Flora, it's okay but please come and visit Earth again sometime said Sakura as she leaves to stop the bad guys.

Sakura goes to the bank to stop the bad guys when Sasuke appears and attacks Sakura with Chidori combined with earth and it sends Sakura flying into another dimension. Sakura lands on a planet of the animals that is being destroyed by the separatists, the people on the planet has asked for the Jedi to help them but so far the Jedi has not responded at all. Sakura sees the separatists are about to kill a innocent person.

Put that person down or else said Sakura, how about no said a droid. Multi-shadow clones justu said Sakura as two-hundred clones appears and attacks the separatists and making them retreat and not destroyed the planet at all. Thanks for saving us said one of the innocent people that is a wolf, your welcome beside it's my job to protect others said Sakura.

We want you to stay here and protect the planet said another innocent person that is a tiger, I don't see anything wrong with that said Sakura with a smile. For the past three months Sakura protects the planet and everyone, that all changes when some of the Jedi crash lands near her cave.

The Jedi walks into her cave, what the hell? asked Sakura from the shadows. We mean no harm but please help us said a young Jedi in training, why should I? asked Sakura. Please, my master is injured said the Young Jedi in training. Let me go ask the people of this planet and see if they'll help you said Sakura as she walks from the shadows and exits her cave. Oh one more thing, don't touch my weapons if you do then I'll destroy you where you stand said Sakura.

Sakura goes to the village and asks them if they should help the Jedi, sure but we don't get involved with the war said the leader of village. Okay, I'll tell them said Sakura and she returns to her cave. We'll help you but we aren't getting involved in the war now come along before I change my mind on helping you said Sakura coldly.

We're coming and by the way my name is Ahsoka said Ahsoka, whatever said Sakura coldly. Why are you being so mean towards us? asked Ahsoka, because you idiots didn't come to this planet when it was about to be destroyed if I hadn't been sent flying into this dimension then this planet wouldn't even exist said Sakura coldly. That was three months ago, we thought the separatists were only joking said Ahsoka, I don't care I was lucky that I didn't get a broken bones from my landing but I nearly was killed by the separatists said Sakura.

What, how did you survive? asked Ahsoka, it was thanks to my healing abilities said Sakura coldly. Wait, we never got your name said Ahsoka, my name is Wolf said Sakura. Wolf, what kind of name is that? asked Ahsoka, that name is my superhero name said Sakura.(AN: Sakura was in her superhero costume and she always has a scroll with her so she can change from superhero into her civil person named Sakura Haruno.)

Wait, you mean you protect others'? asked Ahsoka, yes said Sakura. Why? asked one of the clones, I don't really know before I even become a hero I was out looking for a bad guy to get revenge said Sakura. Why would you want revenge? asked Ahsoka, do you guys remember a planet called the ninja planet? asked Sakura. Yes, but it was destroyed and there was no survivors said Ahsoka, well there was two survivors and your looking at one of the two said Sakura.

How did you survivor? asked Ahsoka, that is my own business and for you to never find out said Sakura coldly. Sakura turns to leave when she senses the separatists getting ready to attack the planet again, oh man said Sakura as she clutches her head. Wolf, are you okay?asked Ahsoka, I'm fine but the separatists are coming said Sakura.

How can you tell? asked Ahsoka, when I decided to protect this planet I made away where I can sense when there is good or evil and it let's me know when something evil or good come said Sakura. What can we do? asked Ahsoka, we can't fight the separatists so we will surrender to them said Sakura. Why don't you fight to protect them? asked Ahsoka, I can't because I'm still healing myself from when the separatists attacks the first time said Sakura.

Your still injured? asked Ahsoka, yes I been trying to get some more movement in my right shoulder by going all over the planet and protect it but it makes the injury worst then before said Sakura. We can help you by fighting the separatists with you said Ahsoka, fine but when this is over I want to go with you so I can represent this planet to the republic am I clear? asked Sakura.

That's a great idea said Ahsoka, so they both fought the separatists and with the help of Sakura's clones the separatists leaves the planet. (AN: the planet is called the animal planet.) Are you ready to leave? asked Ahsoka, hold on let me go see if the locals want me to represent the planet said Sakura.

The locals looks at Sakura and nod there heads, I'm ready said Sakura. So they leave the planet and head to Naboo, Ahsoka your alive so is your master we thought you were killed by the separatists said Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're alive thanks to her said Ahsoka as she points at Wolf/ Sakura. How can we ever thank you? asked Master Plo, it's my job to help others' but I'm not here for that I'm here to represent the new planet that they discovered said Wolf/ Sakura in a cold tone.

Welcome said Padme, why are you wearing that mask? asked Jar Jar. I'm wearing this mask to hide my other identity in case the separatists finds out that there are two people who survivor the fall of the ninja planet and my name is Wolf said Wolf/Sakura. How did you survivor? we looked for survivors said Padme, I was sent into another dimension and lost my way to the dark side but that all changed when I noticed that innocent people were being attacked and become a superhero said Sakura.

The Dark side, what do you mean? asked Ahsoka, I become obsessed with revenge and I ended up becoming the worst thing I feared said Sakura. How did you break free? asked Anakin as he awakens, I broke free because of the winx club and my very good friend named Rogue said Sakura. Why aren't you with them? asked Ahsoka, I was sent into this dimension but when I saw the planet of animals in danger I decided to stay said Sakura with sadness in her tone. Wow, you really care for others then yourself said Padme, thanks said Sakura.

As soon as Sakura said she clutches her head, Rogue and the winx club are in trouble thinks Sakura. Wolf, are you okay? asked Anakin, I'm fine but my friends are in trouble, I have to get back to them said Sakura. That is when Sakura's phone goes off and Sakura answers it.

 **Hello said Sakura,**

 **Sakura, thanks goodness you answer, we need you to stay where your at said unknown person.**

 **Rogue, you guys need me said Sakura.**

 **I'm sorry but stay where you are, your the reason why Sasuke tried to kill the winx said Rogue.**

 **THAT'S NOT TRUE yelled Sakura.**

 **How do you know that? asked Rogue.**

 **You know what Rogue, our friendship is done goodbye my once called friend said Sakura and she hangs up the phone.**

After hanging up the phone, Sakura becomes sadden and removes her mask. What the? asked Padme, who are you? asked Anakin. My name is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan or what's left of the clan said Sakura, what do you mean? asked Ahsoka.

The Haruno clan was force sensitive but when my older sister was born she couldn't use the force but I can and she become jealous but at that time my clan was turning to the dark side and they wanted me to join them when I said no they kicked me out of the clan and I never heard from the clan until six months past and I found out they were killed off by older sister in the fit of rage said Sakura.

We had no idea said Master Kenobi Obi-Wan, of course you didn't said Sakura coldly. Wolf, why are you being cold hearted? asked Ahsoka, it's time for me to wake up and realize that I need to learn that having friends are complete waste of time and that I should have been training said Sakura in a cold tone.

Sakura, why didn't we sense you? asked Anakin, I went into hiding by not using the force at all said Sakura. Why would you go into hiding? asked Ahsoka, my older sister was looking for any meaning Haruno, when she ran into me I lied and told her that I wasn't force sensitive and that I was born like her said Sakura.

Why didn't you come to the republic right away? asked Padme, as Sakura is about to answer she clutches her head and begins to scream. Sakura, are you okay? asked Ahsoka, the winx club and Rogue have been killed said Sakura as tear begin to pour down her face.

Sakura, I'm so sorry said Ahsoka, Save it said Sakura coldly. If you need me I'll be on earth said Sakura and walks away, masters we should make sure she's okay said Ahsoka. Let's leave her be for now said Anakin. To Sakura opens a portal and appears and sees that the winx club and Rogue are barely alive. I called upon my nine tailed fox's healing charka to save them said Sakura. The healing works, Sakura you saved us after I blamed you for everything I'm sorry for the way I treated you said Rogue.

Whatever, I'm out of here said Sakura, so she opens a portal back to her planet that she's representing for the republic. Before she goes back to the planet she goes into her superhero outfit, Wolf welcome back said one of the innocent. Thanks, have you heard from the republic? asked Sakura, yes we have and the next meeting for the senators is in two days said another innocent person.

Thanks for letting me know, I'll be at the republic in a day said Sakura, your welcome said everyone. The next day Sakura packs all of her things and appears in front of Ahsoka as she is about to leave. AHHHH! Yelled Ahsoka, Ahsoka are you okay? asked Anakin. Oh man, that was a classic said Sakura laughing so hard that she coughs up blood, Sakura I'm going to kill you said Ahsoka. Hold that thought, oh no doesn't good said Sakura, what do you mean? asked Ahsoka.

I think I was laughing so hard about scaring you that I broke one of my ribs said Sakura, that is what you get said Ahsoka. That is when Sakura's phone rings, Sakura ties to ignore when she senses that something isn't right. (AN: When Sakura went to earth again she fell in love with Roy from the Winx Club.)

 **Hello said Sakura**

 **Sakura, thank goodness you answer said unknown person.**

 **Rogue, what's wrong? asked Sakura.**

 **Sakura, your new found love has been killed off by Sasuke said Rogue.**

 **What? you mean Roy is gone said Sakura.**

 **Yes, I'm so sorry said Rogue.**

 **It wasn't your fault but if you see Sasuke tell him that I'll get revenge and kill him once and for all said Sakura.**

 **Sakura, Roy wouldn't want you to rejoin the dark said Rogue.**

 **Rogue, Sasuke had taken my first lover and now second lover life and it's time for revenge said Sakura.**

 **Sakura, what about the republic? asked Rogue.**

 **Your right, thanks for reminding me said Sakura.**

 **Your welcome, if you need anything let me know goodbye Sakura said Rogue.**

 **Bye Rogue said Sakura.**

Sakura has tears coming from her eyes, I have to go said Sakura and she walks away. Sakura, wait said Ahsoka, Sakura keeps on walking and finds the highest building. To Anakin, Ahsoka follow her I'll deal with the Council said Anakin. Ahsoka follows Sakura. Naruto and Roy, My loves I can't live on so I'm going to kill myself thinks Sakura as she gets to close to the edge. (AN: Anakin had a talk with the Council and they understood everything not going into detail, but I'll have a one-shot on it soon.)That is when Naruto's spirit appears, Sakura remember who you are said Naruto. Naruto, how can I live on without? asked Sakura.

You are strong Sakura said Naruto, I feel so alone and lost said Sakura. Sakura, your one of our best fighters and you won't want to become like Sasuke said Naruto, Sakura looks down the building and remembers everything Sasuke did. Naruto, Roy I promised you that I won't go to the dark side but I'll become my true form which is the great white dragon of the Berg clan said Sakura. (AN: The Berg clan is Sakura's father side of the family, basically Sakura is powerful and cant turn into a dragon or fox forms.) That is the Sakura I know said Naruto.

Sakura steps away from the edge and Naruto has a smile on his face. Sakura, I know a song that will help you said Naruto, but Naruto I don't want a sing I want you and Roy said Sakura as tears begin to reappear. Sakura, listen to me I'll always be with you in your heart, so is Roy and here is the song said Naruto. The song is called Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams.

 **"Sound The Bugle"**

 **Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**  
 **As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**  
 **Now I can't go on - I can't even start**  
 **I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

 **I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**  
 **There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**  
 **Or leave me lying here**

 **Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**  
 **There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere**  
 **Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**  
 **Lay right down - decide not to go on**

 **Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**  
 **There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"**  
 **If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

 **So be strong tonight - remember who you are**  
 **Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**  
 **To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for**

After Naruto sings the song Sakura finds the courage to live on and returns to the Jedi Temple to go to the Senates building to represent the planet of animals.

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Sakura will keep her promise or not. Sakura will go visit earth when she finds out that Sasuke is raping women to restore his clan.**

 **Rogue Bergstrom 528**


	2. AN

**To all my readers I have had it with guest reviewing being cyberbulliess that I might not write on fanfiction or until I feel it is safe to.**

 **Fanfiction people I hoped your happy with yourselves, I can no longer write without getting nervious about what can of reviews I get so from this day on I will only write when I feel like IT.**

 **Also like I say to everybody who reads my stories.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE AND PLEASE DON'T LEAVE A BAD REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE IT IF YOUR GUEST REVIEWER BUT IF YOUR NOT GUEST THEN I'LL BLOCK YOU FROM MY ACCOUNT!**


End file.
